Love's Magic
by purplie oranges
Summary: Kagami Rin is now officially considered a witch. And is a very clumsy and forgetful hopeless romantic too. She's been having dreams about a mysterious boy she met during training. Now being excepted into the number one top rated school in the magical universe her infamous mother Lily she hasn't seen in years starts reaching out to her. How will things start to unravel?


**A new story! I've had this idea ever since I was like... eight? Though when I was thinking about the idea it wasn't as a fanfiction it was as story with made up characters the main characters being twins. In this story though Rin and Len are not twins sorry if you wanted some twincest to brighten up your day but hopefully this will be just as good if not better. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Perhaps we'll cross paths again someday," his mysterious voice said letting the butterflies loose in my stomach._

_"Y-yeah," I whispered looking down at the marshmallows quickly melting into my cup of hot cocoa._

_It hurt to think about never seeing this stranger again. We had just met a hour or so ago but it felt like I'd known him my whole life._

_The feeling of my face gently being lifted up took me out of my depressing thoughts._

_"Don't look so sad the chances of us seeing each other again are high, Kagami Rin."_

_Before i could ask how he knew my name his face was mere inches away from mine, eyes closed._

**"CROAK! CROAK! CROAK!"**

The froggy alarm lock jumped around my room forcing me to chase it.

"Just when it was getting to the good part too!" I screamed diving for the stupid frog.

Missing the wide-eyed frog I plummeted into one of the legs of my desk sending my new spell book and textbooks crashing down onto my cranium.

"Ouch," I groaned sitting up feeling a large bump forming on my head.

Another dreadful morning for the full fledge witch Kagami Rin.

The door to my room flung open hitting the clock making it bounce into my hands.

"Whoa nice one Neru!" My teal-haired friend clapped.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked tugging on the frog's tongue to turn it off.

"I thought it was your idea to go find our classes before we get assigned cabins and what not," Neru said. "Or did you forget like usual?"

"Um, yeah," I replied scratching the back of my head nervously waiting for her to blow up.

"My god!" You're so irresponsible! I can't believe you call yourself a witch!"

"Neru calm down. Rin's always been clumsy and forgetful. Besides we have plenty of time," Miku said.

"Whatever," Neru huffed.

These are my best friends Akita Neru and Hatsune Miku. We met a couple of years ago at what we call a 'pre-school.' We became roommates at the school where you learn the basics of witchcraft .

Today we start the real thing. So I suggested we walk around the school before we started classes at the orientation yesterday but I forgot. I had the present my mom sent me on my mind.

"Something came in the mail from my mom yesterday", I said getting excited.

"Really?!" they gasped.

My mom is king of infamous. I've been told she's a bad witch that uses her powers for evil and haven't seen or heard from her since I was four. My father is more famous though. He isn't evil but he's always gone doing research for spells and potions. My older brother Rinto runs my father's store that sells all things magical. So that's how I afford to live in my small cozy orange apartment and such.

"Yup," I said picking up the spell book off my floor. Opening the old think purple book I took out a letter and glowing green necklace.

Miku took the letter and Neru took the book.

Miku read the letter outloud.

_"My beloved daughter Rin, there are a lot of things I can't tell you yet but I'm still your mother. It's my job to take care of you and help you through school as a witch. This book of spells and a few other things have been passed down in the family since medieval times. Hopefully it will help you throughout your teen and adult years. The necklace will keep you safe so don't EVER take it off since I know you've inherited your father's carelessness. Good luck._

_-Lily_

"She was definitely right about the carelessness part," Neru said skimming through the book.

"Put the necklace on Rinny," Miku said curiously.

I threw the necklace around my neck. The green glow from the necklace pearl had turned aqua to bright yellow back and forth before returning to it's original state.

"Do you feel an different?" Miku asked observing me closely.

"No, or at least I don't think so," I replied.

After standing there for three minutes nothing particularly peculiar happened.

Neru closed the book and stood up.

Miku and I turned to her giving our full attention. "Rin," she said calmly.

"Y-yes?" I answered nervously.

"Did you pack your suitcase yet?"

"..."

**~A COUPLE HOURS LATER~**

My suitcase was packed and I had finished my morning routine except breakfast.

Even though I should have already packed it I'm glad I had Neru and Miku here with me. If I didn't I know I would've have forgotten something important. When entering the 'pre-school' also known as 'Medusa Hem Learnings of Witchery' I had forgotten to bring money for food. I had to have Rinto send me cash after a week of starving.

Now that we were officially running late instead of super early. We had missed the bus that would have dropped us off at the rural part of town. From where we would have went through the Elk Forest to the portal into magical world that was guarded by bears. After going through the portal we would have rented broomsticks to fly to cloud city which is high in the air. Then walked to the lovely school we call 'Rosetta Sky Academy'.Ranked number one in the magical universe.

Too bad we couldn't get there now.

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. If you want any other pairings that RinxLen just tell me. I want to tell you guys now that when I write a chapter the goal is 1,000+ words just a heads up! The next chapter will probably be up during winter break next week I have semester exams to take so it probably won't be before then. Thank You for reading!**


End file.
